Are you ready?
by mariaet01
Summary: Yuri has a strange dream and when she wakes up, bad things start popping up out of nowhere. First she passes out, second she starts running into things, and third she meets someone who'll be with her to the end of this delusional world.


_***Cough* It's getting stuffy in here, and my legs won't seem to stop wobbling. What's happening to me? I feel like i'm going to die, *cough* I can't keep my eyes open anymo-.**_

* * *

Two weeks earlier...

" Come on Hinata! Even 4 year-olds can do this ! " I said screaming at the top of my lungs. I could see him running right towards me out of breath, I knew for sure he was pushing himself.  
" Yuri, haven't we trained enough? " he was breathing hard. " I'm pretty sure 4 year-olds can't run 15 miles back and forth 3 times in a row." We were right in front of the school building out of breath and panting. I glanced at all of my surroundings. The sun had already gone down and most of the buildings were dark and looked hollow. " Alright,... " I started to say, realizing my legs were shaking. " ...let's call it a day, I have some left overs from yesterday. Wanna share?" He nodded and plopped his hand onto his stomach. " I haven't eaten all day." Once we had gotten back to my dorm room, he fell onto my bed staring at the white rugged cieling. I grabbed the food from the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat it up. I heard it beep and ran quickly towards the loud, annoying, and obnoxious sound then set out the food, I saw Hinata rushing over. His eyes were filled with joy as he gobbled up the chow mein. I got full quickly and he ate all of the food on my plate.  
I soon got up to take a quick shower, and I noticed Hinata had fallen asleep with a few grains of rice on his cheeks. I didn't want to wake him, so I quietly scurried down the hallway. I grabbed my towel and walked through the bathroom door, locked the door tight, and stepped into the tub. The water was warm as always, but my body felt hot. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. I opened the door and saw Hinata, before I could say anything, I slipped and fell on top of him. There was a sharp sting on my elbow and I felt Hinata holding my back. I looked up, and caught him blushing.  
" Sorry, I accidently slipped. " I told him, hoping to be forgiven. He didn't respond, instead he was blushing and started laughing. I got a bit angry and punched him in the stomach. " What the heck, moron?! I said sorry didn't I ?! " He didn't respond, instead he just stood up laughing, and left my small dorm room, leaving all his things behind. We've only met about a month before Ooyama, Chaa, Shiina, and Noda came into the picture. We still have to recruit more people at this stage if we're gonna lure out God. Now that I think aout it, I haven't told anyone about my past. Maybe it's better this way, it's not like I want them to feel bad for me. I started heading towards the bathroom and got dressed while thinking of another strategy in case Plan A doesn't work.  
I opened my eyes, and found my back was killing me, I don't know if it was because I fell or because I accidently took a nap on the floor in the kitchen 5 hours ago. It was midnight already. And, I still feel bad for falling on Hinata, when I see him later on I guess I should apoligize. I guess it's also pretty useful that I don't have anyone else with me in my dorm. They'd probably think we were... that way. I woke up again a few hours later, lying down in the infirmary. I had nothing on except for my shirt and skirt, I felt malicious in this bed. I stood up and wobbled towards the door, my left leg felt like it was broken. It took me at least half an hour to reach the main hall in the school building. There wasn't a single body anywhere. I looked left and right for somebody to help me figure out where my clothes are, and why I was in the infirmary instead of my dorm. I managed to make it outside just to find no one in sight, it was like they all suddenly disappeared. I only saw a small figure on a bench next to one of the tall buildings. I caught a glimpse of his face, he looked...familiar. I walked towards him, and saw him standing up, he looked dead straight at me and the next thing I know, I wake up in my bed covered with sweat.  
It was only a dream, I felt calmer somehow. I went to the bathroom to take a bath and washed off all the sweat on me. I couldn't get that image of the persons face out of my head. He looked so familiar, except i've never seen him before. I shuddered even though it wasn't cold. I suddenly made my way towards the door and ended up in an empty hallway. Usually, girls would be everywhere running in and out every single door.  
I walked into the open air, and felt protected. It was like there was a force field, keeping me out of harm's way. The plants outside looked so beautiful as well as the upper atmosphere, there were even butterflies. The breeze felt nice on my face, it was very relaxing. I just wanted to stay out here forever, but I knew I had to meet up with everyone else. And soon, so I can tell them about the dream I had. I started running in the direction of the school building, and falling every minute.  
By the time I got there, I noticed Hinata. He had a look of sadness on his face. I ran over there to cheer him up, but I saw him starting to smile. I stopped running instantly and felt my face melt to a frown. He then disappeared in the classroom door. I felt a bit dizzy, he was only smiling, but for some reason I had a bad feeling.  
I lost my focus for about a minute, and I couldn't seem to walk straight. I bumped into the walls on the left and the right, I didn't understand what was coming over me. I see Hinata smiling and this happens, I still don't get it. My lungs weren't working straight and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I saw someone running towards me, I couldn't make out who it was. At the same time, I knocked out in someone's arms, still conscious but not breathing right.


End file.
